


Reconciliation

by Not_Your_Average_Username



Category: The Truman Show (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Average_Username/pseuds/Not_Your_Average_Username
Summary: Truman meets with the cast members in an attempt to forgive themListen this is just something I wrote before I went to bed immediately after watching the movie. Considering there's about 14 Truman Show fanfics I doubt anyone will read this but I wrote it so here it is.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Reconciliation

Truman paced the length of the room as Hannah Gill sat at the table and stared at him. Neither said anything. Truman sighed before sitting in the chair across from her. He dragged his hands down his face before meeting her gaze.

She opened her mouth before closing it again. “Truman… I’m sorry.”

Truman scowled but it quickly morphed into something she couldn’t quite recognize. “Sorry? Meryl- no. Hannah. You were paid to have sex with me on live television. You wanted to have a baby! For what? More fame? Was my life- my happiness- merely a stepping-stone in your acting career?”

“Of course not Truman!” She wanted to say more but couldn’t find the words. She merely stared at him as he held his head in his hands.

Truman lifted his head and said,” Just tell me this… Were you ever happy? Did I make you happy?”

She paused. “Yes.” She smiled sadly. “There were times when I got so wrapped up being Meryl that I forgot it was all pretend. Truman, there were times when it felt so real. You were always so real and there were times I liked to live in that world of yours.”

Truman sighed and stood up. “Goodbye Hannah.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truman sat next to Louis as they both took a swig from their beers. “You’ve known me since we were 7 years old. I don’t want to lose that but how can I ever trust you.”

Louis sat and stared into the middle distance. “I guess you can’t. But Truman, while there were times that my life with you was scripted, that doesn’t mean I don’t consider you my best friend. We grew up together. That’s gotta mean something.”

“Louis, you grew up with me. I grew up with Marlon. I don’t know you.” He took another swig. “Was anything even real?”

Louis set his beer down. “Truman, not everything that happened was scripted. Sure, most of it was.” Truman scoffed. “But there were times when I wanted to tell you so bad. When we were kids I didn’t realize the effect this would have. I was happy to just play with you. Those moments were real. Halloweens and family barbeques- those were real. I may have been playing a part but we shared them together. Isn’t that what matters?”

Truman didn’t look at Louis. He shook his head before quietly saying, “I don’t know. I really don’t know."


End file.
